Distant Memories
by SongtotheMoon17
Summary: 31 August, 1965- "There was silence for a few seconds as they waited for Narcissa to say something, but she kept her mouth shut tight; he didn't look like the type of boy her parents wanted her to talk to." Narcissa remembers her first meeting with Remus.


_Hey guys! So this is my entry for the Early Childhood Challenge. Narcissa, Remus and Sirius are 5 years old in this story (I made Narcissa the same age as Lily, James, Sirius and Remus so she could be in the same year as them in one of my later stories.) So Andromeda will end up being 10 and Bellatrix is 13 almost 14 in November. Bellatrix is the same age she would have been in the regular story. So here we go! Enjoy!_

_Oh, this story is dedicated to my friend Elizabeth (RitatheBeetle) for all her help with ideas! Love you Rita!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related._

_..._

The Dark Lord was dead; the war was over.

They were free.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts with her husband and son. As she looked around the hall, she saw that people felt the same way they did; free from His clutches. Some were being treated for injuries; others were mourning their loved ones lost. But everyone seemed to share that same look of relief and freedom.

Sadly, Narcissa directed her attention to those who were in mourning. She noticed the Weasley family, standing over one of their sons in tears. She couldn't image what she would look like if she ever lost Draco. And then she noticed Harry Potter and his friends hovering over two bodies. Squinting slightly, she attempted to see who they were. When she noticed the pink hair, though, she knew exactly who it was; her niece and Remus Lupin.

Her first thought was of how heartbroken her sister would be when she found out. Her second though was of poor Teddy Lupin, who would grow up never knowing his parents. But her final thought was of the day her and her cousin Sirius had met Remus.

...

_31 August, 1965_

Five year old Narcissa Black quickly followed behind her parents and older sisters as they hurried through King's Cross station toward the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ . As they approached the barrier, her parents turned to face the children.

"Bellatrix," Cygnus Black turned to his eldest daughter. "Go ahead."

Thirteen and half year old Bellatrix confidently pushed her trolley through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾.

"Andromeda," he said. "You go with your mother and I'll come after you with Cissa."

Andie took hold of her mother's hand and followed her through the barrier.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Cygnus turned to his youngest daughter. "Well, princess," he said, lifting Narcissa off the ground. "Shall we?" He indicated to the barrier. Narcissa smiled and nodded.

Her father walked quickly through the barrier. Narcissa shut her eyes as they approached the wall, despite the fact that she knew they would make it through. As she opened her eyes, she heard the sound of the train to Hogwarts. She saw her mother, Andie, Bella and her cousin Sirius, who was the same age as her, with his mother. Her Aunt Walburga had always come to see Bella off to Hogwarts since her first year. She was now going into her third year, even though she would be fourteen in November. Her parents said that when Bella had turned eleven, it hadn't been in time to go to Hogwarts that year.

Cygnus put Narcissa down on the ground and she instantly ran to where her mother was standing with Aunt Walburga, Andie and Sirius. Bellatrix had walked a few paces away to talk with her friend Rita Skeeter.

She and Sirius excitedly glanced around the platform. It was their first time coming with to see Bellatrix off and the two couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts themselves. They noticed a boy about their age standing a few paces away, looking at them.

The boy had light, almost mousy brown hair and light hazel eyes that were almost green. He wore clothes that looked slightly worn.

Without their parents noticing, Sirius curiously walked halfway to meet the boy, pulling a slightly reluctant Narcissa along.

"Hello," the boy said. "I'm Remus. What's your name?"

Narcissa shifted her weight and looked back at her parents and sisters. Sirius just smiled. "I'm Sirius," he told him proudly. There was silence for a few seconds as they waited for Narcissa to say something, but she kept her mouth shut tight; he didn't look like the type of boy her parents wanted her to talk to. "And this is my cousin, Narcissa," he added when he saw she wasn't going to answer. "Call her Cissy or Cissa, though, because her name is too hard to say."

Narcissa poked Sirius' arm at that comment.

The three continued to talk politely, Narcissa still refusing to say _too much, _but she talked all the same. "Who are you here for?" Narcissa asked quietly.

Remus turned and pointed to a tall skinny boy with the same mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. "My older brother, Anthony," he replied. "It's his first year at Hogwarts." He looked at Narcissa and Sirius curiously and then at their family behind them. "Who are you here for?"

Sirius made a slight frown as he turned to find Bella. He found her in almost the exact same spot as she was before they started talking to Remus. "My cousin Bellatrix," he said, slightly sourly. "It's her third year, even though she is turning fourteen." Sirius had always found that amusing. "She's Cissa's sister."

"Cissy!" they heard a voice shout. Bellatrix walked up behind them with Rita. "What are you doing talking to this filth?"

"But Bella he's not . . ." Cissa started.

"Nonsense!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "What's your blood status boy?"

Remus looked up at her intimidated. "H-halfblood . . ." he whispered.

Bellatrix threw up her hands as Rita covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "See what I mean, Cissy?" she said. "Filth!" She quickly took Narcissa and Sirius by the hands and started to lead them away. "Come, before mother and father see you."

With that, she dragged them back to their family.

...

Narcissa shook her head slightly at the fond memory. She knew well by the time she was in her second year that Remus was not filth, despite the condition she later found out about.

She knew now, that he would finally be happy without people judging him.

...

_Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review!_


End file.
